A computed tomograph typically has a fixed base and what is referred to as a gantry, wherein the gantry, during operation, i.e. during an acquisition of data via an x-ray detector, moves relative to the fixed base and, in doing so, performs a rotational movement. In this case the x-ray detector, with the aid of which the generation of data is undertaken for creating an image, is usually part of the gantry, so that the data generated in operation has to be transmitted from the gantry via a data transmission path back to the fixed base and usually through to a processing unit for the generated data.
The generated data is typically transmitted via the data transmission path in such cases, without any intermediate storage or relevant buffering and accordingly effectively in parallel to the generation of corresponding data and i.e. thus also during the rotation of the gantry. Data transmission paths suitable for this are known in principle from the prior art, wherein in most cases, what is known as a slip ring is part of a corresponding data transmission path.
An alternate embodiment of a data transmission path suitable for such a data transmission is described in DE 10 2016 208 539 A1, the entire contents of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference. This comprises a dielectric waveguide and is also suitable for non-contact data transmission.